


Secret thoughts

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsaid words written in (kinda) poetic forms from Merlin to Arthur, Arthur to Merlin, Gwen to Arthur, Lancelot to Gwen and so on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To my prince

The first time I thought you loved Morgana.  
Then I felt nothing, only envy.

The second time I thought you loved Gwen.  
Then I felt nothing, only sadness.

The third time I knew you loved Gwen.  
Then I felt empty, my heart was broken in two pieces.

I longed for your smile, that could never be mine.

I longed for your touch that would never be mine.

I longed for your heart, that should never belong only to me.

I've never wanted anything else before.

Before I knew you my life was going fine.  
Before I knew you my life was not important.  
Before I knew you my life was an empty shell,  
waiting to be filled. Filled by you, and only you.

And even though I know only you can fill this emptiness inside my heart,  
I know I can never have it.

(Merlin)


	2. To my loyal servant

The first time I thought you loved Morgana.  
Then I felt sorry for you.

The second time I thought you loved Gwen.  
Then I felt irritated.

The third time I was sure you loved Gwen.  
Then I felt terrible.

Every time I saw you looking at her  
I wanted to hurt you  
Every time I heard you talking about her,  
I wanted to make you cry.  
Every time I saw you hurt,  
looking at her and me together,  
Every time I heard you crying,  
talking about her and me -  
I felt my heart braking.

I stole her from you,  
it's my fault that you are hurting so much  
I stole her, so I could comfort you  
it's my fault that you are crying.  
I stole her, so she could not steal you from me.

She doesn't deserve your smile, I do!  
She doesn't deserve your honesty, I do!  
She doesn't deserve your love, I do!

You are mine!

Though I cannot tell you,  
though I cannot show you,  
I will love you forever and only you.  
You make me laugh, you make me smile, you are my sun on rainy days  
forever.

(Arthur)


	3. To my beloved prince

The first time I thought you loved Morgana.  
Then I felt nothing.  
The second time I thought you loved me.  
Then I felt nervous.  
The third time you said you loved me.  
Then I felt happy.

Now I know you love him.

Even though you tell me you love me,  
Even though you touch me like you love me,  
Even though you kiss me as if you love me,

I know you love him,  
when you look at him  
when you talk to him  
when you laugh with him.

I know you love only him,  
but I took you from him.

It hurts to see you act like you do not care about him.  
It hurts to see you lie about your feelings.  
It hurts to see you hurt every time he sees you and me together.  
And yet I won't give you to him.

I'm selfish.

I love you! 

You are mine.

Even though I know he loves you too.

(Gwen)


	4. To my dear friend

The first time I told Gwen I liked her,  
then I felt nothing.

The second time I heard her saying she loved Arthur,  
then I felt envy.

The third time I saw he loved you,  
then I felt jealousy.

Now I know, I love you.

I love it when you smile,  
I love it when you laugh,  
I love it when you are sad.

I love everything about you.

But your smile is only for him,  
you laugh only for him  
and your tears are because of him,  
because he is everything to you.

I know you love him  
and I know he loves you,  
but I won't tell.

It's my own selfish request  
to smile at you, when he's not here  
to laugh with you , when he's not here  
to comfort you, when he's not here.

It hurts to see you cry because of him,  
and yet you can see only him.  
Every time I see you watching him,

my heart brakes a little more,  
and yet I can only see you.

(Gwaine)


	5. To my princess

The first time I thought you loved Arthur,  
then I was jealous.  
The second time I thought you loved me,  
then I was happy.  
The third time I knew you loved him,  
then I was dying.

Every time I see you smiling at him,  
a little piece of myself dies.

And yet I want nothing more than your happiness,  
even without me.  
I wish you nothing else than that you can live happily ever after,  
even without me.

All I want is for you to be happy,  
even though it means my life will be meaningless without you.

 

(Lancelot)


	6. To my dear brother

The first time I thought you were my big brother,  
then I knew nothing.  
The second time I thought of you as my brother,  
then I thought I knew something.  
The third time I knew you were my brother,

now I know everything.

His lies were everything I believed in.  
His words no longer hold any meaning to me.  
His betrayal is what is driving me mad.

I love you, but I hate you.

I'm sorry that I want to hurt you,  
I don't mean to, but I have no choice  
blame him, not me.

He kept this secret  
from me  
and you

sorry

(Morgana)


	7. To my daughter

The first time I saw you your little hands were reaching out for me,  
then you were the sole proof of my betrayal  
The second time I saw you, your smile was only for me,  
then I felt proud.  
The third time I saw you your heart was frozen,

now I can feel your hatred.

I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe by my side.

I never meant to lie, it just happened.

I was too proud to loose my face.

Please forgive me, my beloved daughter.

(Uther)


End file.
